PJOHoO Reading The Lost Hero
by ice888cream
Summary: What happens in the story is pretty much already summarized by the title...


**PJOHoO Reading The Lost Hero**

HoO/PJO Reading the Lost Hero

Annabeth's Pov

Hazel, Frank, Coach Hedge, Percy, Piper, Leo, and Jason were discussing battle plans on the Argo II until a bright light appeared and we were all engulfed into it.

Reyna's Pov

I was just sitting in the Principia, minding my own business, until a bright light came and I was sucked into it.

3rd Pov

Thalia was just chillin' with Artemis until she was sucked into a bright light.

Thalia's Pov

I landed on the ground first, being followed by many others landing on me and people crushing my face. "Get off of me!" I screeched as Travis's butt made contact with my face. "Sorry! I'm so, so sorry Thalia!" Travis cried out as he got off of me. Then as soon as everybody got up another blinding golden flash came and out came two boys, one girl, and a satyr. Mm… I thought. That's Coach Hedge! And Oh My Freaking Gods, that's my long lost brother Jason! He was standing next to the girl with multi colored eyes and choppy brown hair. Standing next to the girl was another boy with short curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like a Santa's elf, I thought.

Annabeth's Pov

I wonder why Thalia is staring at Jason, I thought. Whatever, I added.

Then a book with a note on it fell down and landed on Percy's face.

"Ow!" he yelled. "That hurt," he muttered.

Nico snickered. "Percy, nobody cares." I picked the note on the book up and read it to everybody in the room. "It says:

Dear demigods of the past,

This book is called The Lost Hero. You will all be reading it together to bond. You have to introduce yourselves. As for Piper and Leo, your godly parents are Aphrodite and Hephaestus. You will take turns reading the book. As for now, goodbye!

In your godishness, (or demigodishness)

The Big Three and Athena"

3rd Pov

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Fifth Cohort, brother of Thalia Grace. "

"I'm Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus."

"I'm Gleeson Hedge, Satyr."

"I'm Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, (A/N that's Reyna's full name. You can search it up on the Camp Half-Blood's wiki) Daughter of Bellona, Fifth Cohort, Praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Fifth Cohort Barracks, originally from the 1800's."(Or was it 1900's?)

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Fifth Cohort Barracks."

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Fifth Cohort, Praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, former pine tree, sister of Jason Grace."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, originally from the 1900's, (or 1800?'s), Ghost king."

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer."

"I'm Travis, Son of Hermes."

"I'm Conner, Son of Hermes."

"And together, we are The Stolls!"

"We really should start reading the book. We're wasting time right now," Reyna suggested. Everybody agreed.

"I'll read first," Annabeth volunteered.

**Jason I**

"Oh come on! It has to be in my point of view?" Jason complained.

"Oh, that's great! Now we get to hear what Sparky's thoughts are!" Leo said gleefully.

**EVEN BEFORE HE GO ELECTROCUTED, Jason was having a rotten day.**

"You got electrocuted?" Frank asked doubtfully.

"I did," Jason told him.

**He woke in the backseat of a school backseat of a bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know.**

"That girl's probably me Jason," Piper said while blushing tomato red.

Reyna scowled at the comment that Piper just had made.

Piper shot Reyna a look that said _what's your problem?_

Annabeth started reading before a fight could break out between the two.

**That wasn't necessarily the rotten part.**

Reyna growled at Piper.

**The girl was cute, but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing here.**

"Well, of course you can't, you had amnesia," Annabeth pointed out.

**He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think.**

** A few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of him, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age…fifteen? Sixteen? Ok, that was scary. He didn't know his own age.**

"I know how you feel man, I know how you feel," Percy said, having to have faced amnesia before too.

**The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jason was pretty sure he didn't live in the desert.**

"Well Camp Jupiter is in San Francisco which is sort of in the desert, so technically, since you live at Camp Jupiter, you live in the desert," Percy said.

"Oh," was all Jason could say.

**He tried to think back… the last thing he remembered… **

"Like I said, you have amnesia, so you can't really remember," Annabeth said.

"Oh." (You can guess who said that. Hint: Jason!)

Can we have popcorn?" Travis asked.

"Me too, I also want some popcorn," Nico said.

"Me three!" "Me four!" "Me Five!" "Me six!" This went on until everybody in the room wanted popcorn, so Coach Hedge went to go get some.

**The girl squeezed his hand. "Jason, you okay?"**

"He's fine," Reyna grunted

Piper shot Reyna a different look that said:_ I was just worried about him okay? No need to kill me with menacing looks._

**She wore faded jeans, hiking boot, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work.**

"Nice fashion sense," Leo teased. "I bet all the boys are in looove with you."

Piper looked ready to murder Leo.

**She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope- brown, blue, and green. **

"Wow, I never noticed that," Hazel said.

**Jason let go of her hand. "Um, I don't-" **

**In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "Alright cupcakes, listen up!"**

**This guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy. His buff arms ad chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt.**

"That's me," Coach Hedge pointed out as if everyone didn't know, as he walked into the room.

**He would have looked pretty scary-**

"Thank you, Jason," Coach Hedge said.

"Actually, wait till' you hear the next part," Annabeth said, reading the words after it.

**\- if he hadn't been below five foot zero.**

"Offensive," Coach Hedge mumbled.

Percy snorted, "'Course it is."

Coach Hedge glared daggers murderously at Percy.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it _is_ obviously offensive.

"Hey Perce, you might wanna shut up because you don't want a donkey half- human out trying to kill you," Frank said suggestively.

"I'm a half- goat, _not _half- donkey!" Coach Hedge yelled furiously.

"Whatever." "Eh. Still like half-donkey better."

**When he stood up in the aisle, one of his students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"**

"Yeah, stand up!" Conner teased.

"Even I'm taller than you are!" Travis said.

"No one cares," Coach Hedge mumbled.

"We soooo do, Coach Hedge," Travis and Conner said in unison.

"Oh, shut up. Annabeth, continue," Coach Hedge.

"Sure thing GLEEson," Annabeth teased. "Surely you don't hate GLEEful little pranksters do you, GLEEson?"

"And I thought we were the immature ones," Travis said.

"Hey, being the Daughter of Athena doesn't always mean that I have to be serious _every_ second in my life," Annabeth replied.

"Get on with the reading already!" barked Coach Hedge.

"Fine," Annabeth said.

**"I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jason, and his scowl deepened.**

"What's wrong with me?" Jason asked.

"Well, I don't know. Everything! " Coach Hedge criticized.

"Well that's mean," Jason pouted.

"Duh, Captain Obvious," Percy said.

A conversation went on with their eyes.

Jason: _Italics_

Percy: **Bold**

_"I knew that genius."_

**"Whatever, brainiac."**

_"Whatever yourself, smarty- pants."_

**"Whatever, wise- dude."**

_"Did you even listen?"_

**"Does it look like I did?"**

_"No…"_

**"Then I didn't."**

_"You're a mad-man."_

**"You're a mad-man too. You wear ducky under-pants!"**

_"How did you know? –Ahem- I mean what makes you think that?"_

**"You remember that night I roomed with you on the Argo 2?"**

_"Yeah…"_

**"Well, I saw a pair of ducky underpants on the ground, and it wasn't mine. So obviously, it was yours."**

_"It could still be someone else's."_

**"I'm sure it was yours. It had your name on it. It looked something like this: _Jason_**

_"Fine, it was my pair of ducky boxers, but if you tell anyone, I will slit your throat during your **peaceful** sleep."_

**"Fine. Gosh. I _will_ not tell anyone."**

_"**Don't **you dare."_

**"FINE!"**

"HEllO?"

"Whoops, Jason and I were having a nice, long silent chat, and we tuned out. Well, _I_ tuned out," Percy said.

"Well, let's continue reading tomorrow, it's getting late."

"Ok." "Sure." "K" "Whatever." *Grunt* *shrug* "I guess."

**A/N** I might not update tomorrow, guys. I'm pretty tired nowadays, so I don't really feel like it. Bye! Review!


End file.
